


甜点师X艺术家

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 是一个延伸，和蛋糕一样甜甜的……肉。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	甜点师X艺术家

pp和比尔金重新和好了，然而好不容易做好的蛋糕已经坏掉不能吃了，billkin念叨着可惜，掏出手机一连拍了好几张照片，紧接着，pp就收到了特别关心的提示音。

【图片 森林蛋糕R.I.P （哭）】

“到时候重新给你做啦。”pp说道，他其实也觉得可惜了。

“什么时候？”billkin迅速转头，面露期待，眼睛巴巴望着他。

“就......看我心情。”pp双手环胸，看向一边，嘴角忍不住勾起来。

还是很期待我的蛋糕嘛。

“下周四怎么样？下周四我超有空，还可以去接你。”

“嗯，行吧。”pp抬抬下巴，掩盖似的指挥他把房间恢复原样，“赶紧挪东西。”

重新睡回自己的床上，billkin发出舒服的喟叹，翻来翻去一时睡不着，pp抬脚踢了床板好几下提醒他，billkin嘴里念叨着：我天生不是享福的命，习惯了硬硬的地板，还有坏脾气的......

不过多亏这几脚，他才找回一点熟悉感，慢慢睡去。

周四的时候，pp在蛋糕店等了又等，手机打开了又关上，临近下班时间忽然收到billkin来不了的信息。

pp看完信息失望以后又挺高兴的，能有工作主动找上门。

装好蛋糕回到家，pp坐在沙发上刷着手机，接着看见billkin的大学朋友发了一张图。

照片里他和billkin一人被一个大胸美女搂着，脸上都红扑扑的。

【给新开的bar画了墙壁！ 大家来玩，这里的姐姐超火辣的（吐舌头） 地址：xxxxx】

pp的火一下蹭地冒上来：“叫我做了蛋糕又叫我等你，自己抱着美女喝酒是吧！”

摔了手机之后pp直接上床睡觉。

迷迷糊糊根本没能睡着，只觉得一具火热沉重的身体倒在他身边，压住了他半边身子，碎碎念叨着。

“不能吐不能吐......”

pp使劲要推开他，但是死沉死沉的，billkin感受到动作，还扭着身子往里面挤了挤，手搭在他胸前，pp转着头看着他不做声。

“白痴。”怎么会有人蠢成这样，自己发了贴着脸和他拍大头贴，工作了还住在这里，会因为他不邀请自己去唱卡拉ok就生气，会生气的时候转头看他......

“什么都不知道。”

“什么？”billkin忽然开口，黑圆圆的眼睛没什么焦点。

沉默好久之后，billkin伸手摸摸自己的嘴角，“我没吐吧，没吐没吐，不能吐，我不能在睡地板了。”

“地板，地板，你就担心睡地板！”pp一瞬间觉得自己就要这么气死了，不仅气对方，也气自己，深吸一口气，他准备起身去上铺睡。

“等等。”billkin阻止了他，“你，你帮我给对象打个电话，我看不清手机了，我本来要去蛋糕店接他下班的。”

pp坐着没动，呼气都变浅了。

billkin念了好几遍他的号码，“你打了吗？你跟他说我喝的有点多，但是很快就会回去的。”

pp还是没有说话。

“他可能第一次不会接，你多打几次哦。”billkin道，“他要是问你是谁，你千万不要说你和我很熟，他肯定不高兴的，到时候我又要哄好久，你就说你是路过的人哈。”

pp拿出手机，假装打电话实则在录像，问道：“打了，他问你和谁喝的。”

“和......和一起画画的同学还有学姐。”

“学姐？”

“嗯，介绍工作的学姐。”billkin点头。

其实有很多话想问，可是不知道从哪句开始问，pp心脏扑通扑通。

“谢谢啊，下次有机会请你吃蛋糕。”billkin这时以为他已经打了电话，放下心来，睡熟过去。

就这一刻，pp忽然不想去上铺了，他重新躺下来，给bk让出大部分的位置，看着他的脸渐渐也睡了。

没过好久，他的耳垂被摸了一下，他睁开眼睛，billkin已经醒了，正看着他。

呼吸交织，没有人先说话。

“还好我忍着了，不然就吐你脸上去了。”眼前的pp没有露出平常嫌弃的表情，billkin摸不着头脑，“我回上铺啦。”

“......”pp的眼泪止不住留下来。

billkin心揪起来：“你怎么了？我做错什么了？躺你床上了？没脱衣服？臭到你了？没有去接你？我错了我错了，你别哭了。”

billkin手足无措，除了道歉就是笨手笨脚帮他擦眼泪，pp眼角都被他抹红了，他不敢使劲儿，只能望着他，像是做错事情坐在主人面前嘤咛的小狗。

pp声音干涩：“说你爱我。”

说你知道我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。

billkin没有说，但他亲了亲pp的眼睛。

床上只剩下两人的呼吸声，然后一句千万分珍重的：“我爱你。” 

对方的脸因为泪水变得模糊，pp用力眨眼：“我也爱你，我很爱你。”

“我知道呀。”billkin回答他，你每一次偷看我，每一次为我做蛋糕，每一天的陪伴，每一张的合照，我都能感受到。

吻是甜甜的蛋糕味：“我刚刚回来偷吃了冰箱里的蛋糕，超好吃，和你一样。”

pp呆呆看了他两秒，扯开了他腰带。

billkin喝醉了，身上的衣服早就松松垮垮，和pp整整齐齐的睡衣形成对比。

可是。Billkin手伸进睡衣里面摸到了乳头，他按着揉了两下，然后很有耐心地嫌弃衣服把整个胸都露出来，手指使劲往乳头上按，指甲偶尔会抠到乳孔，稍微用了点力，听得pp叫了一声又笑着换成轻揉。

pp坐在billkin小腹上，所有的声音都被舌尖缠住吞下，billkin掌心托起脸颊，吻得认真。

舌头进进出出pp的口腔，带着情色意味，pp嘴唇合不上，只能任他舔吻。

紧接着，billkin的手挤进pp的两腿间，托着他往上顶，软嫩的会阴感受粗粝的手指和若有似无的阴茎的摩擦。

pp脸被蒸红了，结束吻之后看也不看，埋头在billkin的颈间，亲他带着耳环的耳垂。

从来是拿着画笔的手指摩挲着pp的腰，另一只手拨开衣服，白皙细腻的肌肤是他见过最好的画纸。

没有润滑billkin不敢乱来，他用力顶了几下，深深浅浅的撞，手抚上pp的性器，勾得他先泄了一回。

浓郁的精液味道让billkin喉咙干涩无比。

接着精液，billkin才用手指开始扩张，pp之前是舒服现在有些难受。

billkin听他说疼，凑到他胸前舔了几口，转移他的注意力，pp用手去碰billkin的脸，billkin歪了一下，亲了亲他细白的手指，然后舔了一下含进嘴里。

原本粉粉的指甲抽出来的时候，像是涂了指甲油一样亮晶晶的。

pp全身白白净净，可是嘴唇、耳垂、乳尖、手指这些让billkin照顾过的地方全泛着红，脖子向后仰起，瞳孔微向上翻，眼尾的睫毛沾了泪水垂下来，整个人清纯又色情。

billkin的动作越来越快，呼吸越来越重，pp则脸喘气的声音都细细的，被billkin整个人裹挟住，拉紧欲望的旋涡。

等手指加到三根时，billkin终于认为差不多了，扶着自己的阴茎插进去。

两个人都僵住了，pp是因为难受，涨，billkin是因为里面的紧热。

pp去看billkin，视线相触，下一秒整个人顶弄到失声。

都是第一次加上顾虑，billkin动得很慢但是没一下都很深，pp白嫩嫩的屁股吞吐着神色的阴茎，整个人下面都鼓鼓的，扯着billkin的衣服叫都叫不出来。

他奶白的胸和大腿都被磨得粉红，好疼，可是好痒，想叫bk快一点再重一点。

这个想法让pp慌了，他好像太淫荡了。

“啊哈——”舒服的呻吟还是从嘴里泄了出来，pp臊的不行，揽着billkin的脖子，想着他看不见自己的脸就好了。

但是pp手臂无力，billkin后肩和脖子都是汗，根本勾不住，顶着顶着，pp就松了手，让billkin抓着好一顿看。

又乖巧又淫荡。隔了几天，大面墙壁终于画完了，billkin邀请pp一起去酒吧看看，顺便见见两位学姐。

pp一路听见好些人在夸画的特别好，他不禁笑出来，有些为billkin自豪，但是等真的看见画以后......

“你画的什么！”pp怒吼，脸上全是红晕。

酒吧的墙上，一个裸露的女人媚眼如丝，让人看见就血脉偾张，她左右眼睛下的三颗痣格外勾人。


End file.
